goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Omar misbehaves at McDonald's (Sarah West's version)
Characters *Omar-Young Guy/Charlie *Omar's mom-Veena *Omar's dad-Simon *Roy Koopa-Alan *Ludwig Von Koopa-Simon *Iggy Koopa-Steven *Lemmy Koopa-Ivy *Larry Koopa-Kimberly *Wendy O. Koopa-Julie *Morton Koopa Jr.-Dave *Clerk-Joey *Judge-Paul *Police Officer-Brian Plot Omar did not get what he wanted at McDonald's. Just for that, he destroys the car on the way home. He got sent to court and sentenced to permanent exile to Challenge Island, Japan for the crimes he committed. Transcript *(July 12, 2017) *Omar: Hey, Mom. *Omar's mom: What is it, Omar? *Omar: Can we go to McDonald's? *Omar's mom: No. *Omar: Why not? *Omar's mom: Because we're having grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. *Omar: But, Mom, I'm hungry, so let's go to McDonald's! *Omar's mom: Omar, for the last time, the answer is no. *Omar's dad: Hey, Salli, I don't have anything to make the sandwiches! *Omar's mom: Did you hear that, Omar? Your dad said that he doesn't have anything to make the grilled cheese sandwiches. That means we can go. *Omar: Yay! *(At McDonald's) *Clerk: Welcome to McDonald's. What can I get you? *Omar: I'll have twenty chicken nuggets, large fries, a Coke, and an Oreo McFlurry. *Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're all out of Oreo McFlurries. *Omar: What? You're joking, right? *Clerk: Don't feel bad, young man. How about a soft serve cone instead? *Omar: Why? *Omar's mom: Because, Omar, they're out of Oreo McFlurries. Why don't you have a soft serve cone instead? *Omar (Maliyah Evans voice): NO! THERE'S NO WAY THAT THEY'RE OUT OF STUPID OREO MCFLURRIES! *Omar's mom: Keep it down! You're in a restaurant. You can either have a soft serve cone or we can go home. *Omar (Maliyah Evans voice): NEITHER! I WILL UNLEASH MY ARMY OF MONSTERS AND DESTROY THIS AWFUL RESTAURANT! *(Omar unleashes an army of monsters. The monsters destroy the restaurant and attack the customers as the dust cloud forms, including the Koopalings) *Omar's mom: Omar, how dare you cause a monster rampage at McDonald's? Now we have to pay for the damages and a huge hospital bill! That's it! I have no choice, but I'm sending you to court for the crimes you committed, and Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates will have to permanently take you away to Challenge Island, Japan for good and they will make sure you wil never try to escape from Japan ever again. *(In the car) *Omar: (Jet's crying sound effect) *Omar's mom: Stop crying, Omar. I told that you kept acting up, you weren't getting anything at all. I shouldn't have asked you if you wanted to go to McDonald's in the first place. *Omar: I know, Mom, but I'm really sorry. Can we at least go back to McDonald's and get that soft serve cone? *Omar's mom: No! We're going to the courthouse, and you'll be going to be permanently exiled to Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean for good after you're convicted guilty. *Omar: No! I'm not going to Japan! You can't make me! I'm gonna destroy this car and get the heck outta here! *Omar's mom: Don't do that! If you do so, the police will arrest you and the U.S. Government will sentence you to permanent exile to Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean for good. *(cuts outside of car) *Omar's mom: Omar, get off the wheel right now! You're so going to be arrested for- *(The car rams into and kills 50 civilians and crashed into a streetlight. Omar was forced to get arrested by the police, and the police took Omar to Court) *Judge: Omar, you are convicted to be guilty for causing a monster rampage at a local McDonald's and going on a 9/11 sized rampage, killing over 1 billion people and nearly destroying GoAnimate City. We and the United States government will hereby sentence you to permanent exile and forever banishment to Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. You will never ever come back home to the United States of America ever again! *Omar: No! No! Don't do it! Please, I swear, I'll be good! *Judge: I'm sorry, Omar, but you will be having a sentence to permanent exile and forever banishment to Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean! *(Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and the Challenge Island kindergartners and their teachers soon took Omar away to Challenge Island, Japan for good.) *U.S. Navy Sailor: We will be arriving in Challenge Island, Japan in a day! *Omar: No fair! Why does this always happen to me? *(Meanwhile in the hospital) *Iggy: Ooh, being crushed by a large table really hurts! *Larry: I feel you, Iggy. *Ludwig: Guys, I'm so sorry about that incident at McDonald's. You guys must be seriously hurt. *Lemmy: No, Ludwig. It wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier before that jerk caused a horrible rampage. *Wendy: I know, right? I bet he got permanently sent away to Challenge Island, Japan for good for his actions. But we're pretty upset that we got banged up during the scuffle. *Morton: It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. I've never seen anyone unleash an army of savage monsters to destroy a public place before. *Cheatsy: Neither have I. Man, I sure wish these troublemakers here in GoCity didn't have such a horrible temper. *Roy: Yeah, don't we all? *Iggy: You know, I kind of get bored when I'm in the hospital, recovering from a serious injury. What should we do, Ludwig? *Ludwig: Well, this room has a TV. Wanna watch some shows or movies or something? *Lemmy: Oh, yeah! I bet this TV has some great shows and movies. *Morton: I think so, too. Hey, Ludwig, can you get some The Magic School Bus books for us to read and some toys to keep us company? *Ludwig: Sure! Have fun channel surfing! *(Ludwig gives Iggy the remote, and the bed-ridden Koopalings turn on the TV and look for some channels they like) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Sarah West's stuff Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show